Realize
by Infinite Grace
Summary: All Maya has ever wanted is to be noticed. Two - shot now! - sort of Zaya - ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive reviews of my one – shot! Unfortunately it is only a one – shot so I will not be continuing it, but I do have a Zaya multi – chap story for anyone interested. That will be coming up soon! In the meantime, yesterday was my birthday (yay!) so because I don't have to go to morning swim practice tomorrow I was like, "Hey, I should write something!" I do apologize for not writing too often – I just realized it's been a month since I really wrote something! I have no time with school and swimming, so I promise that I will try to make time for it as due. So here is a one – shot type thing based off of the new Degrassi promos! Do enjoy :)**

**Based off of the song, Realize, by Colbie Callait. **

**I do not own Degrassi or the song Realize by Colbie Callait. The lyrics are hers and not mine! **

Realize

_If you just realized, what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized _

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now…_

"Is this really who you want to be? A boyfriend stealer?"

The words of Katie Matlin echoed in Maya Matlin's ears that night as she lay awake in her bedroom. When she had gotten home she hadn't even bothered to take off the make – up, so she was sure that it was all over her face and she probably looked like the female version of the Joker. Without the scars and the crazy lipstick. She had at least wiped that off.

But she had also spent the last hour crying her eyes out, and her pillow was now damp with her tears.

It was hard being the younger Matlin. Despite Katie's faults, she was the prettier one, the perfect angel. Everyone admired her – she was the perfect student, girlfriend – and she had everything. Most importantly, she was noticed. People knew her name, said hi to her in the hallways.

Just as Katie was the popular one, Maya was the opposite. Katie's hair was darker now that she had dyed it, and she had a certain way about her that attracted attention – a certain sex appeal. Maya's blonde hair with blue eyes framed with black – rimmed glasses was hardly up to par with Katie's new look. Maya was also quieter, while Katie was willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

All Maya really wanted was to be noticed.

That's why she entered the pageant. She wanted the world to see her for who she was, not just as "the quiet, shy sister of Katie Matlin".

And no matter how many times she tried to deny it, she was jealous of Tori and Zig.

They seemed to have something special, something unique, something that brought them together.

With Cam at hockey practice most of the time, she felt like they never got to see each other. And being in Whisperhug took away time from their dating schedule too. She started to feel lonely.

Even a bit unwanted.

So unwittingly, she hung out with Zig more.

She could remember all too well the crush she had on him in the beginning of the year, something she thought had receded. But the more time she spent with him, the more she enjoyed the slightly sarcastic statements he slipped into their conversations, the way she felt comfortable around him. She even asked him about the pageant.

"Should I enter?" she had asked him one sunny afternoon, out at lunch.

"Why not?" he replied. "You're pretty, and you have a soul. That's more to be said that other girls out there."

Maya smiled to herself in the dark, remembering how after that conversation she had confidently marched over to the sign – up sheet and had signed her name in bold, even strokes.

Now, as she lay awake in bed, she wasn't sure about any of it anymore.

And the kiss – she didn't even want to think about the kiss! How Zig's lips felt on hers, and how she pulled him in towards her in an effort to make the moment last a little longer. She couldn't deny that she loved the kiss – loved the way it made her feel. Not just tingly and warm. But wanted.

Noticed.

And the intoxicating scent of Zig himself was just enough to send her mind into a whirlwind.

Did she like him? As more than just a friend?

She wasn't sure.

And after it had ended, the crushing guilt that came with cheating.

Instantly Cam's face came to her mind, even as she gasped, "What did we just do?"

It was the wrong thing to do, at the wrong place, at the wrong time… and just her luck that her famous older sister had to catch her in the act.

And just her luck – her sister always knew what to say, just what to say to make her think.

Maya sighed and rolled onto her other side.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I forgot to say about "Realize" THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I loved them all and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, it is only a one – shot, so I will not be following up on it. However, I have mentioned that I will be doing a Zaya multi chap story. So stay tuned for that!**

**Secondly, thank you so much to WhisperHug – Scoundrel for your lovely review! I'm glad you really enjoyed it. Zaya is pretty much the OTP of Degrassi. Except for EClare. They are pretty freaking awesome too. So, per your thought that you wanted to know what Zig thought of the kiss – here it is! SO this is a two – shot now. And while this will be a little echoey of "Realize" it seems appropriate. I read your review and I was like, "Hey, why not?" And thank you for the 'happy belated birthday' :).**

**So without further ado, Zig!**

**I do not own Realize by Colbie Callait or Degrassi.**

Realize – Chapter 2

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is – crashing down on in  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never going to be that simple,  
No I can't spell it out for you…_

Unbeknownst to Maya, Zig was awake that night too.

Tossing and turning, taking the blanket off and putting it back on, until finally he gave up and just lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, her words coming back to haunt him.

"_What did we just do?" _

What did they just do? Zig wasn't sure. All he really knew was that he definitely liked Maya as more than a friend, and if Tori ever found out, she would probably castrate him. Not a good thing.

He never meant for it to happen – and he never thought he would think of the petite, blonde cellist as more than a friend.

But the fact was, he did.

Zig couldn't help but compare the two girls. While Tori was a bit of a diva at times, Maya was always the one supporting her, even when Tori threw spiteful words her way. Tori was a go –getter, and Maya was the one who worked hard – and appreciated every new opportunity that came her way. Tori preferred the spotlight, and Maya preferred the shadows.

Or at least, that's what Zig thought until a couple weeks ago.

"Should I enter the pageant?" She had asked him. They had taken to spending a lot of time together, as Tori was off with Tristan rehearsing and Cam was at hockey practice. Zig was surprised at the question. He had never pegged Maya to be that type of girl. As he studied her, he realized that she wasn't entering to be proclaimed as Miss Toronto or whatever the hell the title was. She just wanted to be noticed – and there was Zig, noticing her. The way her blonde hair glinted gold in the sunlight, and her blue eyes behind the lenses of her glasses seemed to be reaching into him as she waited for an answer.

"Umm…" Zig was momentarily lost for words, before shaking himself mentally. What was he doing? He had a girlfriend!

"Yeah, why not? You're pretty, and have a soul. That's more to be said than other girls out there."

He remembered how a smile had lit up her face, and he almost wanted to say it again, just to see the way her expression came alive at his words.

And then there was the kiss.

It was different than any kiss with Tori. They had passion behind it, for sure – and of course, the lust was there too, but with Maya, it was slower. Sweeter. A wildfire raged in his heart as he had pulled her just a little bit closer, savoring the sweetness of the moment, the sweetness of _her_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tori's face appeared, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. She could wait. He might never have the chance to kiss the girl he might be falling for. Maya kissed him back with the same ardor, and he never wanted the moment to end.

Maya had pulled away, breathless – her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, and her expression glowed – her eyes shone. Then the realization of what they had just done sunk in.

And she had spoken.

"_What did we just do?"_

Zig shook his head. He had it bad, but the sad thing was that they couldn't be. She had Cam, he had Tori – that was the way things were supposed to work, right?

It was just a passing crush, right?

Zig lay awake for a long time before drifting into sleep, but all he could dream about was a pair of blue eyes that seemed to see deep into his soul.


End file.
